Unexpected
by missezlovett
Summary: When Bridgette gets dumped by Geoff because of something horrible, will she find the comfort she needs in the most unexpected person? - Might bump up to M later -
1. Break Up

_So, I realize there are only four of these babies on ff, and I really like this couple. Better than CxD, believe it or not. So, I'm going to start working on this because I love this pairing so much and… Well, I can't go on too long without writing about something TDI/TDA related. :3 Enjoy, guys._

* * *

**-Duncan-**

The club pounded as if it was a breathing person. Geoff had gotten the drugs. Tonight was supposed to be fun… But it wasn't. Duncan pulled his girlfriend along, her struggling getting on his nerves.

"Duncan, can I just go home?" Courtney said, going into the club as Duncan dragged her towards Geoff. It was dark, and the people jumping up and down were probably making Courtney nervous…

"No…" Duncan said, sitting her down and taking a joint from Geoff. She needed this. The girl never went out, so this would do her some good… calm her down.

"Get rid of that!" Courtney screamed, grabbing the blunt and throwing it to the floor. "I told you to stop!"

"And I told you I didn't care! That shit costs money!" Duncan yelled, picking it up and taking a drag.

"Ugh, fucking idiot." The girl spat, disgusted at her boyfriend's nasty habit.

"Courtney, chill out." Geoff said. He looked really pissed.

"He could get arrested!" She retorted, her brows pulling together.

"It's not that bad in jail, Princess…" Duncan grumbled, looking over at her angry posture as she stood up. Her arms had crossed and she looked deadly in the dim light of the club.

"I'm leaving!" Courtney said indignantly, loud enough for Duncan to hear.

"Fine! Go!" He shouted back, putting down his joint. Now she wasn't coming back. Great.

It was quiet for a while after that… Duncan smoked… then Geoff smoked. Until he spoke up.

"Nice…" Geoff sighed, taking a long drag.

"Where's Bridgette?" Duncan asked, trying to change the subject. The look on Geoff's face when he asked, looked like it had cut him deep.

"She's not here…"

"No shit, Sherlock, what happened?" Duncan asked, taking another hit.

"I broke up with her…" Geoff managed, staring at the floor. He looked crestfallen.

"_What?_" Duncan's jaw dropped, and his eyes became wide as he took another drag from his blunt.

"We… We got into a fight. I got out of control and… I broke it off. For her own good."

"Fucking idiot. She's a good girl. What'd she do?"

"Nothing. It was my fault. Can you call her for me?" Geoff asked painfully.

"Do it yourself!" Duncan yelled, looking at the blonde with his bloodshot red eyes that held thin circles of blue.

"I can't see her number on my phone." Geoff was obviously already fucked up.

"What for?" Duncan grumbled, copying her number onto his own phone.

"Just take her home. I want her safe."

"What a nice ex boyfriend…" Duncan mocked, pushing the phone back to Geoff.

"Shut up… This place is dangerous…" Geoff groaned.

"Fine. Later…" Duncan said, standing and leaving his joint. The club was full of life, even at 3:00 AM... Half naked girls were dancing with shirtless guys and people were smoking and taking drugs in groups, dancing by the DJ. Duncan couldn't find her anywhere. The dance floor was Bridgette-free and so was the bar. Until finally, he found her lodged in between three assholes in a corner of the dance floor.

**-Bridgette-**

These big guys had pushed her into a corner. They had tattoos and smelled like sweat and Axe. The biggest one had a buzz-cut and he was hitting on her big time. The drink she had downed had been messed with, because her knees were growing numb. She was totally fucked, and Geoff wasn't coming to her rescue now.

Just then, she heard a powerful, cocky voice from behind the three guys.

"These guys messing with you babe?" The guy asked, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her towards his chest and she caught a glance at his green hair. Duncan. Thank God.

"Y-Yeah, can we go home?" Bridgette asked, wrapping her arms around him just to play along.

"Sure babe." Duncan didn't feel like fighting. Not if he was going to be taking blondie home.

Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist and led her out of the underground, and then her pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Don't stop playing along… When we get on our bus, you're going to tell me what's going on, alright?" Duncan asked, his arms still wrapped securely around her.

"Mmhmm…" Bridgette said, holding his hand lightly. She obviously didn't feel well. When they had finally caught a bus that would go their way, Duncan dragged Bridgette to the back.

"So." He started, looking at her tired face. She looked really worn out. Jeez, what had he done to her? "Talk."

"Well…he dumped me before we got here… He was high already…We were having one of our little fights and… He hit me…But he was totally gone, he didn't know what he was doing… and when he figured out what he'd done… he just broke up with me…" Bridgette sounded like a robot. Dead.

"Wait… Geoff? Geoff hit you?"

"Yeah… He said it was for the best… when he broke it off."

"I think he was right. And I pray to God you think so too…"

"…"

"We don't have to talk anymore…" Duncan said, getting up as the bus stopped by her house. "Lets go, Bridge."

**-Duncan-**

Bridgette followed him, walking far behind him, her arms wrapped around herself. She was hurting for a reason, and it bothered Duncan to see her so down. He walked her all the way to her porch with his hands in his pocket and his back hunched. He was very deep in thought.

"Duncan? You sure you're safe? It's almost four…" Bridgette asked, looking for her keys. How could she be so worried while she was in so much pain?

"I should ask you that… I'm coming by tomorrow." Duncan muttered, looking up from the ground to stare up at the beachy blonde.

"Why?"

"Cuz, you're obviously not alright. I'm just gonna check in on you. Bye, Shrimp."

"Bye Dunk."

As Duncan pulled himself away from Bridgette's house, he was lost in thought about what he was going to do to Geoff, how he was going to cheer Bridgette up, how he was going to get back into Courtney's house… the first and third were no-brainers though. For the first, Duncan would beat the shit out of Geoff until he promised that he'd never do anything like that again, and as for the third, he'd jump through a window…But the second… That one was going to be hard.

* * *

_So, there it is. I'll write more ASAP, cuz this is just too much fun… :3_ **REVIEW**_ AND I'LL **UPDATE FASTER**!!!_


	2. Escape

_Woot! Next chapter up! Enjoy... :3_

* * *

**-Duncan-**

When Duncan got home, he found all of his things his duffle bag, out on the porch of Courtney's house. Duncan's blood was boiling. How could she do that? Nothing had even happened tonight! He didn't do anything!

"Courtney! What the fuck!?" Duncan screamed, banging on the door loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"Get the fuck away from my house! I'm sick of all your bullshit!" Courtney screamed from inside. She was in her room.

"Crazy_ bitch_…" Duncan grumbled, pushing the door open with force.

"Don't you **DARE** come in, you bastard!" Courtney shouted, coming out of her room in her pajamas with Duncan's baseball bat in her hand. She looked so hot…

"Put it down and let me sleep on the couch." He said, trying to sooth her. It hadn't worked, because she looked as if she was about to swing.

"Did you not get the fucking hint?! I'm kicking you out! If you're not out of here in less than five seconds, I'll beat you with your bat and call the cops on you!"

"Ooh, scary…" Duncan mocked, grinning playfully. This was the fourth time she 'kicked him out' this month.

Courtney was about to take her swing when Duncan ducked and tackled her down from the waist.

"_What is your damage_!?" He shouted, laughing as he rolled the baseball bat away.

"_YOU_! I can't stand _you_ anymore!" Courtney roared, her cheeks flushed with anger. All happiness drained from Duncan's face. Shit… she was serious.

"… I'm sorry…"

"**_What_**?!"

"I'm sorry!… Sorry if I pissed you off, Princess. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't smoke at all." Duncan boasted, putting his knees on either side of her.

"_Liar_."

"Okay, maybe a little, but right after you left, I stopped."

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You are. Cuz I was too busy saving Bridgette's ass from some pervs to be smoking. Plus, I had to take her home cuz she was so fucked up."

"Bridgette was high?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

Duncan paused, sitting up off of her. Was this really something they had to discuss? It wasn't any of Courtney's business. She didn't even like Bridgette much. Then again, Courtney didn't like anyone much.

Finally, he gave off a long sigh and nodded.

"Why didn't Geoff drive her home?"

"They broke up…"

"WHAT?! _Why_?!"

"I dunno. It's none of my business, and Geoff didn't tell me, so… Sorry for yelling at you at the club. I just really needed to chill, and you know that Geoff never scores that much."

"Whatever."

"Wanna bang?" Duncan asked seductively, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm… Nope. You're sleeping on the couch, remember?" Courtney chimed, smiling lightly as she stood and walked into her room, locking the door.

"Bitch." Duncan murmured, walking out to grab his bag. He hadn't bothered to take it out because he was still contemplating about whether or not he was actually moving out. Or maybe just getting away for a while. Duncan needed some serious time to think things over with Princess.

He flopped down onto the couch and clapped the lights off.

After a few hours, maybe three or four, he still hadn't fallen asleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of all of the horrible things he would do to Geoff. The list could go on forever…

Beat him with his baseball bat…

Blow to the temple…

Punch him in the jaw…

Give him two black eyes…

Break his nose…

Bust his lip…

Knock out some teeth…

Go for his throat…

Kick his nuts…

After he falls, kick him until he's unconscious…

It'd never stop… there were so many things… How could Geoff have done that? His curiosity was eating at him from the inside out. Where, and how bad had that idiot hurt her? It was almost 7:00 in the morning… Would she be awake? Duncan hadn't given it much thought at the time. He grabbed his cell and called her, not expecting her to pick up.

"Hello?" She whispered, barely audible in her sleepy, soft voice.

"I can't sleep." He said, just as soft. He was shocked that she wasn't angry at him.

"Duncan?"

"I… Were you for real about it? You weren't kidding, right?"

"Of course not! I-" She stopped.

"You…?" Duncan asked, trying to get her to continue, but it was a no-go.

"I can't sleep either. And I ran out of tissue paper…"

"We're going shopping tomorrow, then…"

"What about Courtney?"

"I really can't stay with Princess for more than five minutes any more… She hasn't given me head in… ever."

Bridgette laughed. He was glad he had made her laugh. But there was still a deep sadness in her tone.

"What time should I drop by?" Duncan muttered, looking up at the roof.

"ASAP. I need a ride… Geoff took my car."

"Right."

"Well… Bye." Bridgette mumbled awkwardly.

"Bye."

Duncan didn't sleep that night.

He mounted his motorcycle, dying to get away from the witch in the house before she noticed he was up. He had gotten out of the house the moment the sun was up. He wasn't eager, because that'd be wrong, but he was happy that he would be seeing Bridgette in hopes of making her happy today.

Her house looked way better in the morning. Simple, good neighborhood. Not that Courtney's neighborhood wasn't good, but all the people were stuck up rich people and her mom lived like, a block away from her house. He hadn't even called her, but she was out on her stoop, waiting for him.

"Morning…" He said, grinning sheepishly as he removed his helmet.

"Hey. So, Wanna go down to Zellers for some good old grocery shopping?"

"You sure know how to have fun…" Duncan teased.

"What did you have planned?" Bridgette shot back with a questioning look.

"On second thought, let's go to Zellers." Duncan said with a laugh, realizing that when he was thinking up things to do to Geoff, he should have been thinking up things to make her feel better. Maybe she'd warm up to him and tell her what had happened, just so he could get some of the story.

He tossed her his helmet and she winced as she caught it. Was it her arms? He couldn't tell, because she was wearing a sweater. Come to think of it, she looked really good, except for the fact that her eyes were a bit puffy.

"Is my hair good?" Duncan asked, keeping his smile on. If that guy had hurt her arms…

"It's fine, Dunk." Bridgette said, pulling on the helmet and having some trouble strapping it on.

"So… you realize we're going to end up talking about it, sometime today, right?" Duncan asked, pulling her closer so he could strap it on tight. He didn't want her hurt.

"Mmhmm…But, if you don't mind, I'd like some peace while I rest my head on your back. So, can it wait till we get to Zellers?" This caught Duncan off guard. He didn't think she'd be ready to speak about it so quickly.

"Of course. Hold on tight." Duncan growled, pushing the key into the ignition.

"Why?"

"I break the law, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Bridgette said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Duncan. I really need this."

"I know." Duncan sighed, revving up the motorcycle and kicking back the stand.

They got to Zellers in less than twenty minutes, but it was enough time for Duncan to notice that Bridgette smelled delicious, her arms were wrapped lightly around him, and she hadn't spoken the entire time.

"You alright?" Duncan asked, turning off the motorcycle and putting down the stand.

"Yeah… just thinking." Bridgette asked, trying to pull off her helmet.

"Chill Shrimp, let me." Duncan said, un-buckling the helmet and pulling it off of her.

"By the way, you look great today." He muttered, looking her up and down.

"I'd say the same, but I don't want your girlfriend to eat me."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"**Courtney's right there**." Bridgette whispered, pointing at the entrance of Zellers. Courtney was walking through the doors, into the super store as Duncan's jaw dropped.

"So _that's_ why her car wasn't there!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"You're an _idiot_." Bridgette laughed, leaning against the motorcycle.

"Well, thank God you caught that. We'll just have to do something else. She could be a while… Wanna go down to the beach?"

The beach was going to be perfect today. The waves were calm, the sun was up, and it was extremely early, so the sun wasn't too hot. And it wasn't that far, so they could walk.

"I don't have a bathing suit…" Bridgette said.

"That's fine. We don't have to get it. We'll just watch all of the babes and hotties. Surfers are awake at this hour, right?"

"I don't think so… But, let's go anyways… It'll be fun" She said, smiling lightly.

* * *

_Yayy… Zellers is a real store in Canada. **REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Talking

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! :3 ENJOY! Oh, and there's going to be a bit of Duncan x Courtney next chapter. Just a heads up._

* * *

-**Duncan**-

The walk to the beach was quiet. Duncan was thinking up things to say. Things to ask. Bridgette looked like she was spacing out.

"Shrimp?" He asked, moving his hand up and down in front of her face. She shook off whatever she was thinking and looked over at Duncan to see that they were already at the beach.

The sun had just barely got up and there wasn't a wave in sight… or a surfer. Duncan pulled off his Nikes and tied them together, then he swung them over his shoulder and offered to do the same with hers.

"Well, how long do you think Courtney's gonna be? I'm really hungry." Bridgette asked, walking out onto the soft, barely warm sand.

"No breakfast?" Duncan guessed, knowing that he hadn't had any himself.

"Nope. And I ran out of ice cream last night. Whole bucket just went _'POOF'_." Bridgette made a funny boom expression with her hands and her eyes got all big, and that made Duncan crack a smile.

"I'm sure. Well, I'll buy you a cone, but you gotta do something for me something in return." Duncan said, a mischievous grin playing across his face.

"What is it?" She sighed.

"I'll find out in time… It's kinda hot." Duncan sighed, walking towards the shore and digging his feet into the wet sand, his jeans getting wet from the bottom. He pulled off his shirt and threw that over his shoulder too. "C'mon, Shrimpy, we've got some talking to do."

-**Bridgette**-

This was weird. Her shirtless guy friend talking about her ex boyfriend on the beach. Couldn't get any weirder that that, could it?

"So, how'd it happen?" Duncan asked. She was dreading this question. But Duncan was that last person to turn someone in to the cops. And she trusted him, because they both knew she was a mess right now, and he needed some info.

"Well. We were in the parking lot. It was empty. And the club was super far. We got into a fight. It was really stupid. We were talking about Green Day and he got pissed, cuz he thought _American Idiot_ was from the _**Dookie**_ album, and then he pulled out some weed and I got angry, cuz that guy he gets it from got caught a few days ago so…"

Duncan looked at her, urging her to continue, his brows pushed together. Pissed was nothing, compared to how angry Duncan felt, and it hadn't even gotten bad yet.

"So I told him to get rid of it, and he said he would smoke it, and so would I, and that if I didn't, I was going to regret it. I thought he was joking…Y'know, like a sex joke. It all happened so fast… I flat-out rejected him and the weed, I got in the car, and he smoked for an hour, so I got bored and then I started walking towards the club and… then he followed me… He had a couple of drinks… you know how drinks and drugs don't mix well. He followed me to the bathroom, and… It happened."

"Where?" Duncan asked, danger in his voice as he continued walking the shore line, heading for the ice cream truck.

"…He grabbed my left arm first. Then bruised my right shoulder… He punched me in the ribs… then he grabbed my neck, and-" She was whispering now. Feeling smaller than ever.

"Stop." Duncan warned, turning towards the blonde. "Lift your shirt. Let me see."

"Wa-" Bridgette didn't have time to complain. Duncan had pulled her sweater up before she could struggle, and there they were. He must've knocked the air out of her. The three punches he had thrown could've killed her, and left big red and yellowish bruises across her stomach. Loss of air, broken ribs, internal bleeding. Bridgette could've been dead!

"Jesus Christ…" Duncan muttered, mortified.

-**Duncan**-

It was like time stood still, just so he could bask in the horrible image he had just imagined.

One of his best friends beating this poor girl into a pulp.

He dropped her sweater and walked as far away from her as possible, which obviously cause her to follow him. Duncan had found the ice cream truck, but with the rage in his mind, he didn't even notice. He couldn't control himself. There was no way to describe it! Who could do that?! And to a defenseless girl?! He had to do something. Anything!

"He's dead. I don't care how much you like him, this is unacceptable!" Duncan roared, tossing a metal trash bin to the sand as he walked to the ice cream truck.

"Duncan! Stop!" Bridgette yelled, picking up the half empty trash can and putting on arm on his shoulder. "It doesn't even hurt." She lied, pulling him away from anything that was removable from the ground.

"You're lying. You could've died." Duncan said through gritted teeth.

"But I didn't…"

"But you could have! I have to take you to a doctor, Bridge… You could be seriously hurt!"

"Dunk, I'm fine…Can we just eat some ice cream?" She asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He growled and pulled away from her briskly.

"…Two _Strawberry Swirls_, please," Duncan muttered, pushing five dollars into the ice cream man's hand.

"And can I get an ice pack, please?" He asked, politely so they could just get out of there. This guy always had ice packs. He remembered when he was twelve, he scraped his elbow bad while learning how to skateboard, and this guy gave him an ice pack. It was really nice of him, but Duncan never learned his name, so there was no, "Hey, John, how're the kids?"

The fat man handed him two cones of strawberry ice cream and a small little bag that held liquid and had instructions written on it. He lightly pushed it towards her, aiming for her stomach.

"Thanks." He said, waving a hand to the fat man as they walked towards a bench.

"Duncan, I iced it last night." Bridgette said, trying to push him away.

"Not enough. You have to ice every bruise for at least two minutes. You feeling alright? Thirsty? Feel faint? Can yo-"

"Duncan! We came here to talk! Not for you to bombard me with mom-ish questions! Jeez, stop worrying!"

"I'm not worried! I'm pissed. Now ice that, and let's go sit…" He grumbled, crossing his arms tightly and biting into his ice cream.

"Look… I'm not happy this happened alright? I lost my boyfriend, and now I can't surf for three fucking months… I get it that you're reacting this way, but… I can handle it. I don't need you getting mad over every little thing. It already happened."

"You know, I'm glad you lost your boyfriend… No one deserves that. The whole reason I'm here, is to make you feel better. Thing is, I have a temper, so you're going to have to deal with it. I mean, we're the smart ones who decided to vacation on the other side of freakin' Canada, so you're stuck with me. Or would you rather your little 'girlfriends' turn Geoff in? Sorry if I get pissed, babe, but I have a great reason to."

"Uhuh..." Bridgette nodded, licking her ice cream. Damn, she had a long tongue. So that's why Geoff liked her. They ate their ice cream in silence for a while, until Duncan threw out his cone and stared at her as she ate her own.

"Let's go back, huh? I'm sure Courtney's done by now." Bridgette said, taking a last bite out of her empty cone.

Duncan sighed, hoping he hadn't made her too angry. But he had a decent point, right? He pulled on his shirt and shoes, then he handed her her own ."I'm, right. You know it. I have every right to be angry at him. And I don't know why you're not."

"Because I love him, alright?" She said exasperatingly.

"And you think he does?..." He shut himself up when he saw the look on her face as he said that, "Forget it. C'mon. You okay to walk?"

"Yeah. I think he does love me. That's why he broke up with me."

"Bullshit."

"Are you trying to start a fight with me, Duncan? Cuz it's working!"

"No. S-Sorry." Duncan mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face as he started down the side walk. It got quiet again as they walked together, his shoes dragging against the concrete. "Listen… do you have any idea where Geoff's staying?" He asked after a while, trying to ease the tension.

"Y… N-No."

"I wanted to know if you knew… So I take it that's a 'yes'?"

"Don't hurt him, Duncan."

"I'm not making any promises, sweetheart." Duncan said, giving her a cocky grin.

"…Fine." Bridgette sighed, looking up at his green hair and his pearly grin. He had to be insane.

* * *

_So there's chapter 3. I love this couple. I'm taking things super slow, cuz I want it to seem real-ish and I'm doing my best to keep the characters in character. __**REVIEW!**_


	4. Grapes

**Bridgette**

Duncan looked around the parking lot before they made their way into Zellers. He obviously didn't want to get caught.

"Did you and Courtney fight yesterday?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. That's normal though… Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He joked, pulling out a shopping cart.

"I don't know how you're still with her…" Bridgette sighed, in frustration. It was a question that really bothered her. But she couldn't pinpoint why.

"It's the sex…"

Bridgette chuckled and threw Duncan a soft punch. "I'm serious… She's horrible."

He was about to punch back, but he stopped short and dropped his fist. "So am I… Heh, I know, Court's pretty bad, but I think that's why I liked her. After Gwen dumped me for that poser when we were seventeen… I'll never get with a Goth again. I'd NEVER been dumped before that… And that poor Trent guy… He probably doesn't even like himself… Idiot. Anyways, when I bumped into Princess that same day at Blockbuster, she was yelling at the cashier… It was fate." He had one of those dreamy reminiscing faces on, until she asked, "Really? How do you know?"

"We were both renting Hard Candy…"

"That movie was _epic_. I didn't know she was into those kinds of films." Ugh, She LOVED Hard Candy.

"She isn't. She liked the cover art." Duncan laughed, tossing a bag of chips into the cart. "That was an awesome day… Our first fight…"

"You fought the day you met?"

"Yep… And I asked her out right after. And she agreed… By mistake."

"I don't even want to know the rest." She sighed.

"I wasn't going to continue… So… how much cash do you have on you?"

"$70…and 58 cents. You?" Bridgette mumbled, looking through her wallet.

"$339 and a gift card. Let's go shopping, girlfriend." Duncan mocked, tossing out a limp wrist.

So far, Duncan had 'accidentally' knocked down the Canned Tomatoe pyramid three times… Just to piss off the funny looking guy in the apron. He ran a hand over his ruffled red hair and bent down to stack them up again, giving Duncan a deadly glare through his thin glasses for the second time.

The cart was full of chips, tissue boxes, ice cream, microwave ramen, and now they were heading into the fruits and vegetables. Bridgette felt relief flood through her as she saw the bananas, grapes and apples. Suddenly, her stomach gave a jolt and that weird rumbling sound came from her tummy. Her face blushed, "Fuck, I want an apple."

"So take one... no one's looking." He whispered, grinning ear to ear, tossing a juicy green apple at her. She caught it and shook her head, putting it back.

"That's stealing."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…I'll get the fruits. You grab your veggies." Duncan muttered.

"Get a few of those, but not the cherries. I don't like those." Bridgette pointed out, watching the punk pick through the fruits and toss them into plastic bags.

"Why so hungry, Malibu?"

"No breakfast."

"Really? Okay. So, why didn't you eat something this morning?" Pushing a little box of cherries into the cart anyways.

"Well, I came home and I remembered my fridge was empty."

"Right. Here, take some grapes, it's not _that _illegal." Duncan grinned, grabbing a few from the bottom and pushing them into her palms. They looked so yummy.

Bridgette popped one into her mouth and smiled, "You're acting really weird, Dunk."

"It's called comfort. Why, am I bad at it? I'm trying really hard here, Shrimp." He said roughly.

"No, surprisingly you're very good. How're we going to get all of this stuff home?" Bridgette asked, as he began weighing the bananas, then the apples, and then the peaches until Bridgette pulled the cart away from him.

"I'll call Slayer. He's got a pickup, right? It'll hold all of this… but I think we'll have to keep some of it in the front."

She laughed and nodded lightly, "…Thanks."

"No problem, Shrimp. You know… you're funner than you look."

"And funner's not a word." Bridgette grinned.

"Bite me." He shot back, grabbing an apple.

"_She _will if she figures out you were buying my things." She sung, speaking about Courtney and smiling as she saw his grimace, but he quickly smiled and realized it was a joke.

"Fuck you, c'mon, let's go." Duncan laughed, sticking out his pierced tongue to reveal the chewed bits of apple and the little sticker that came with it. He picked it out and ate the rest of the apple while they pushed the heavy cart to the check out line.

"How'd you get so much money if you don't even have a job?"

"I went to see my parents last week and I stole my dad's wallet."

"Aren't you a bit too old for that stuff?"

"I'm only twenty, Bridge…"

"So… You're going home after you drop me off?"

"You mean you're not inviting me to eat after I buy half of this shit?" He asked, fake shock in his voice.

"Fine, Duncan, would you like to eat at my place?"

"I would love to. Can was watch a movie, or something?"

"Maybe… I only have scary movies, though…" She joked, when Duncan knew very well that she only owned chick-flicks.

"Did that asshole leave any shit at your house?"

"Why?" Bridgette asked. He smiled, and she realized that if she continued to answer with 'why' his ideas wouldn't stop.

"You should burn it! That'd be so awesome! We could put it in your fireplace or set it on fire at the parking lot!" Duncan looked like a dog with a big juicy bone.

"Really? You're twenty?" Bridgette asked, looking up to see a shocked little old lady cashing in their things as Duncan put them on the moving thingy. The price of all the junk they were buying was more than she had expected.

"Haha… I'm serious… I promise, you'll feel so much better if you do."

"I'll think about it." She lied, trying to get him off her back.

Duncan flipped open his phone as the two walked out of the store, standing around the parking lot.

"Hey, Slayer? You think you could give us a lift?... I was being an idiot and took my motorcycle to go grocery shopping… Thanks Bro." Duncan hung up and turned to Bridgette.

"We're good to go." He assured her.

"What about your bike?"

"Eh, I'll pick it up later…"

Slayer was Gwen's Goth friend, and after dating her for a year, he and Duncan had gotten pretty tight. Slayer had a long face, and even though he was tan, he still looked very pale. He had a huge blue tattoo spiraling down his right forearm and just as many piercings as Duncan. Slayer wore his long, black, greasy hair spiked up and he wore an excess of eyeliner and lipstick. It was kinda gay, and Duncan was always joking about it behind his back. Duncan wasn't even a gay basher, he just didn't like the whole 'makeup-plus-dude' thing because it would usually end in 'fag-in-denial'.

He drove into the lot about seven minutes later, his truck blasting out Gallows as he lowered the window to let the Duncan and Bridgette in.

Bridgette kept her mind occupied for a few minutes when Slayer started talking to Duncan. It wasn't her conversation, but she was in the same car… She couldn't help but overhear.

"So…How's things going with the wench?" He asked in a high cold voice almost like a hiss. He reminded Bridgette vaguely of Voldemort. With the red contacts and all.

"Crappy. We broke up three times last month… Plus the four - make that five, times she's threatened to kick me out of the house. I have all of my shit packed, and I swear, if that girl tells me one more thing, I'm gone. I just need a place to crash…"

"Don't look at me. I have more than enough people at my place." Slayer droned, rolling his eyes as Duncan gave him a puppy dog look.

"Tch… But it's a vacation home! You'll be gone in a few months!" Duncan whined.

Bridgette had never seen him beg before.

"Then wait a few months! You really wanna share a pad with your ex and her bimbo boyfriend?"

"No…" Duncan pouted, as if he was being scolded.

"Gwen's here?" Bridgette asked, startling Slayer and making him swerve.

"Gods! There was chick back there?" He exclaimed, smiling lightly. Goths had a sense of humor? Cool.

"Yeah… I'll tell you later." Duncan said, pointing Slayer into Bridgette's complex. "Turn left here."

"_Someone_ knows their way around…" He chanted, parking in front of Bridgette's house.

"Yeah, yeah. Only on weekends. Heh, thanks for the ride. Tell Trent not to think too hard. He might blow a vessel."

"No problem. See you, Bridgette."

"Thanks, Slayer." She said grabbing the bag of chips that Duncan tossed at her. How he managed to hold thirteen bags while she looked for her keys was beyond her, but he didn't let her take anything.

"Duncan… You could let me hold something." She said, digging though her purse.

"No, I'm good. Any day now…" He chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

* * *

_Anyways, yeah, that was most likely Harold working in Zellers… and Slayer is actually one of Gwen's friends. I Wikipedia-ed it._ **xD REVIEW!**


	5. Breakdown

**-Duncan-**

Bridgette's house was the usual small two people home. Her couch was covered in a thick layer of used tissues, and it was just then that Duncan realized what the hell he had gotten himself into. He couldn't blame her for his meddling, and besides, he had done it because he wanted to, and she didn't seem to mind. She just needed a pal, a shoulder, some tissue, and she'd be fine. Right?

Duncan sighed and put the bags on her counter. It was all very neat for someone who had just gotten dumped. Besides the living room. If Courtney had ever dumped him, he'd… Well, he'd be a mess, but he'd also be homeless.

The light yellow walls that matched her hair perfectly on Saturdays seemed almost gloomy now that Geoff was gone. Every weekend Duncan would go over and play video games with Geoff while Bridgette and Courtney tried to get along. "So, what movie did you have in mind?" Duncan asked, grabbing the popcorn and putting it into the microwave.

"You seriously wanna watch a chick-flick?" Bridgette asked, running into the living room to tidy up.

"Sure." He didn't dislike them. He actually enjoyed the really good ones, but nowadays, they were all the same. "Do you?"

"No..." Bridgette sighed, looking at her couch and quickly grabbing all the tissue, stuffing it into the nearest waste basket.

"I've got just the thing. I lent it to Jerk-off, and I'm sure he left it here. What you need… is a good laugh." Duncan muttered, running into the living room with her, digging into the box of DVDs and video games.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked, liking Geoff's new nick name.

"Ahah!The Comedy Bootleg!" Duncan looked like a school girl.

"What's that?"

"I made a copy of all of my favorite comedian's shows and put them all on one CD. It's a good three or four hours long, so, I'll make the snacks, go get comfy. I plan on staying as long as possible." Just as he said that, there was a long, terrified scream that made Bridgette jump, until Duncan flipped open his phone. It was his stupid ringtone.

"What?" He said curtly, walking into the kitchen.

"Duncan, where the hell are you?! You've been gone all morning!" Courtney yelled.

"Jeez, Princess, chill!"

That was pretty much all Bridgette heard, because it was the loudest thing Courtney had said, but after about ten minutes of yelling into the phone, Duncan came back with two bags of popcorn and a bucket of chocolate ice cream complete with two spoons. He sat next to Bridgette, whom was wrapped in a fluffy brown blanket, her hair loose. She looked gorgeous.

"What was that all about?"

"Courtney… Most likely just bored and horny." Duncan joked, kicking off his shoes.

" Yeah, that's exactly why she called…" Bridgette laughed.

"She just wants me for my body." Duncan grinned, eating some popcorn.

There was an hour and a half of Lisa Lampanelli, then a full hour of Dane Cook stupidity, which gave them some time to talk. Bridgette was out of breath from laughing so hard. "I didn't know you were into the whole comedy thing."

"What gave you that impression? I'm a funny guy."

"Yeah, but how did you stumble across Lisa Lampanelli?"

"Well, I pulled an all-nighter last year and they were putting all of this funny crap on _Comedy Central,_ and I had to record some of it."

"_Comedy Central_? What, were you waiting for the **Girls Gone Wild** commercials?"

"Heh, no, I already have one living with me."

"Right." Bridgette giggled. There was a long silence between the two of them, the only interruption being Dane Cook pretending to drive a car into a river. It was about five minutes later when Duncan gathered up the guts to ask.

"So… Why do you think he did it?" Duncan asked, as if it was a normal conversation.

"It… It was an accident." Bridgette stuttered, having a hard time even thinking about the subject when she knew very well that it was bound to come up.

_Here we go. She really shouldn't have said that._

"Are you kidding me, Bridge? That was no accident."

"Why would he have done it?! Our relationship was great, until-" Bridgette cut herself short. She had let something slip.

"Until what?" Duncan asked, putting his ice cream spoon down.

"Until what, Bridgette?!" He growled, locking his dead serious clear eyes with hers.

"Until I caught him cheating on me, Duncan." She managed, trying not to cry. Duncan had to give it to her, he had never seen a girl so strong. Not even Courtney could hold back her tears for so long.

"…Why didn't you break up with him _then_?!" He erupted, not knowing what came over him. It was the probably big brother effect. How could he have let this happen right under his nose?

"I wanted to make it work! I forgave him! I forgive him _now_! …I love him…" She said, finally giving in. She blinked away the water in her eyes, trying to hide it.

"Well, you shouldn't! …Haven't you realized it yet?" Duncan said, his voice growing lower and softer until it was normal.

"…"

"If he did something like that to you, then he obviously doesn't love you." Just has he had said that, he realized how cold it sounded.

_Stupid._

"Then why'd he break up with me and say it was for my own good?!" Bridgette cried, her tears overflowing again. This time, she didn't bother trying to hide them. It was useless.

"Because he wanted to look like the good guy! And he **isn't**, Bridge!"

"That's not true! He _is_ a good guy!" She choked, looking at him with big green swollen eyes.

"Then, why'd he do what he did!?" He challenged.

"… I don't know, alright?! He just…"

"Admit it, Bridge. Or you're going to need a lot more help than I thought."

"But… He loved me." It was bad enough that she was breaking down, but she wouldn't get the point that he was trying to get across.

"Okay. And you loved him. But now it's over… It happens with everyone. I'll happen to me too, eventually…"

_Soon_, he prayed.

"I just…He-" Bridgette started to sob softly but Duncan held up a finger to her lips and stopped her blubbering right away, then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. C'mere." Surely enough, Bridgette didn't stop crying until the _Dave Chappelle_ part of the DVD started. This isn't what he had in mind, but he had done what he came to do. Not get her to cry, but to open her eyes to what was happening and what was going to happen.

"I'll take care of Jerk-off. He won't go to jail or anything, as long as you pull yourself together. Whenever you need a shoulder, I'm there, alright, Shrimp?"

"Don't do anything stupid, Duncan. I don't want you in jail either…"

"Psh, me? In Jail? That'll never happen." He knew Geoff. His best friend wouldn't rat him out for something he deserved. It didn't sound right anymore… 'best friend'. Duncan looked down at her, catching the runaway tear that was racing down her cheek.

"Just… Y'know. I'm there." Duncan repeated, giving her a soft smile. She cuddled close to him returning his smile with a sad one.

It was around that moment that he noticed that her entire house smelled just like her. Sea salt and Vanilla. It was freaking intoxicating, her hair, her soft touch, he was going to go insane. He pulled away from her to get a good look at her face, and to control himself properly.

"Now I know why Courtney's dating you…" She said, smiling lightly. Bridgette was back in her good mood.

"Don't say it… please." Duncan begged, reading her thoughts. They all said the same thing.

"You're all talk and fists, but inside… You're a big softie." She sighed.

"No I'm not! I'm just getting really good at this comfort thing!"

"Right, Mr. Macho Man. You've done this before!" She accused, pushing her finger into his stomach.

"…No I haven't. I've never been put in this sort of situation…" It was quiet again, they laughed a bit while they watched Dave cracking stupid jokes.

"Hey, Bridge?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna be my new best friend?" He asked, grinning ear to ear.

"You wanna be my new boyfriend?" She asked back, smiling even wider.

"I asked first." Duncan sidetracked, wondering how she was joking about something like that so soon.

"Sure I do. Your turn."

"No, I don't." He said, grabbing his spoon and holding the bucket up to her to see if she wanted some.

"Ooh, cold." Bridgette chuckled, grabbing her spoon and pulling her head down to the bucket at the same time Duncan did, making their foreheads crash.

"Ouch!" They groaned in unison, and then burst into a fit of laughter when they saw where the ice cream they had scooped ended up. Duncan's was speared all over his face and on his nose, and Bridgette's was all over her sweater. He was surprised she didn't get angry, like Courtney did when he spilt something.

"Sorry… Is it washable?" He asked, grabbing some paper towel and cleaning his face.

"Don't worry about it. I don't even like this sweater much. I'll go change…"

"Alright."

**-Bridgette-**

He was going to drive her crazy. All over protective, giving her talks like that. The thing was, they made her feel better, because she hadn't talked to anyone about the cheating or the hitting. He was just so easy to talk to.

Bridgette stripped off her sweater and looked at her bruised body in the mirror. She would take forever to heal. Just looking at herself made her miserable. The yellow bruises that would soon turn purple and black. Her Indian burned arms… She quickly pulled on a red long sleeved shirt that had a big yellow lightning bolt in the middle and walked out.

"Cute shirt."

"Thanks."

"Listen… I'm really sorry, but… I gotta get going. I'll come back tomorrow, kay?"

"Y-Yeah, totally. Thanks. For listening and… for everything, Dunk." Her sentences sounded all separated, like she didn't want him to go.

"No problem, Shrimp. Gimmie a call if anything happens, alright?"

"Okay. You wanna take some of the chips?… I can't eat it all alone."

"I'll pick them up later… See you." Duncan grabbed his helmet and ruffled her golden locks of hair.

"Yeah…" She said, walking him out. Duncan was about to step out onto the porch when something came over her and she threw her weak arms around him.

"Thanks so much. I mean it."

"You're welcome, Shrimpy. Catch ya later." He said, patting her back awkwardly, most likely because he was caught off guard. But, hey, he wasn't complaining.

That had to be a good thing.

* * *

_I like this chapter… It got pretty deep. Well, I'll see what I come up with for the next chapter, but right now, my mind's heading into Geoff's side of the story. But I doubt that'll happen. So, anyways_, **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ I'll_ **update soon**, _so_ **REVIEW!!!**


	6. Done

**D: Sugarcult broke up! I'm so depressed. Anyways, R & R. :D**

* * *

Duncan walked back to Zellers with his helmet tucked under on arm and the other hand stuffed in his pocket. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he got seriously spooked when the screaming with off in his pants. He made a little 'tch' noise and picked up the phone.

"Duncan? Baby, where are you?" Courtney said in her soft voice that was oozing cuteness. He loved her voice when she wasn't screaming or nagging…

"I was just… uhh…" Duncan couldn't really come up with a decent excuse right now.

"Are you coming home soon? I'm making food…"

"Y-Yeah, sure thing Princess. I'll be there soon." He kept the phone to his ear and he heard her studder, then she paused.

"…Duncan?" Courtney asked, uncertainly.

"Hm?"

"…N-Nothing. Later."

That had to be the worst minute and 37 seconds of guilt he had ever felt. Blowing off Courtney like that was something she wasn't used to… No wonder she was pissed.

When he'd get home, he would eat her alive. He hadn't touched her in a while. All thoughts of moving out dissolved for a while. Courtney deserved some one-on-one time, even if she was being a bitch.

Duncan got to Zellers quickly and mounted his motorcycle.

---

A few weeks rest did Bridgette some good. And Duncan some… not-so-good. He had no idea where Geoff was, and things with Courtney were getting awkward. They were so on-and-off all the time. Most of the time, Duncan just wanted her to kick him out for good, but there were those moments when he would think to himself that he was really lucky. It was hard to find a girl like that in the real world who actually loved you. But the problem was that not even the sex was livening things up. She could at least _try_ some new moves or positions. Jeez, it was always missionary with her. He had just as many needs as she did! Duncan wanted to be fucked like an animal too! Last time a chick rode him was… He couldn't even remember. He was probably drunk that night.

When Duncan woke up, he noticed two things. He was alone, and he was naked. Today was going to be different. Something big was going to happen. He could feel . He grabbed his boxers off the floor and walked out into the kitchen to see Princess in his Pink Floyd shirt, flipping pancakes. She had left her undies on the floor of her room, so that obviously meant that she was trying to seduce him.

In his mind, anyways.

He snuck into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Courtney jumped and put the pan down, then looked up at him with a little glare.

"Morning, Princess."

"Hey."

"So… Any of those for me?"

"Nope." She said, elbowing him off of her and flipping a pancake.

"Make me some?"

"You've got hands!"

"Why, yes. Yes I do." He laughed and scooped her up, pinning her down onto the counter.

"You've got to loosen up a bit!" He whispered, breathing into her neck. She shivered and smiled, then shook her head.

"Duncan, stop…" She whined. He managed to push her up so she was lying on the counter and he hopped on her himself, his hands still holding her arms over her head.

"You sure? I don't think I can…"

"No, babe, don't-"

Duncan cut her off with his tongue as his pushed between the barriers of her juicy lips. His hands let go of her arms, knowing that she had given up, and they began to wander south. Her body was always amazing, but he liked it best in the daylight.

"Ahh…Du-Duncan, stop!" Courtney moaned, feeling his hands pulling her thighs apart.

"C'mon… It'll be fuuunn…" Duncan sang, spreading her legs.

"N-o… Ahh…" Courtney's moans were the best thing to ever come out of her mouth. Sometimes he wished they were the **only** thing that came out of her mouth.

Correction, ALL of the time.

_Is it getting hot in here?_

"N-O! NO! I mean it! St-top! Fire! FIRE!" She screamed, watching the pancake burst into flames. He watched Courtney run around, a panicking bundle of nerves. A half naked panicking bundle of nerves. He grabbed the wet towel that they used to dry the plates with and quickly soaked it, then he threw it over the pan until the fire was out.

"Jeez, CIT, don't you know the house could've exploded?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying to have sex with me on the counter! Plus, if you'd get a fucking job, we might have been able to get a fire alarm that actually works!" Courtney screamed, running out to the living room to put on some clothes.

"Fuck you!" Duncan screamed back, flicking her off just as she walking into the hallway bathroom.

This was one of those moments where he didn't really want to be there. His crappy cell vibrated on the edge of the counter and he flipped it open to see a text from Bridgette. He hadn't seen her in weeks.

"Dunk?" She sounded tired.

"Hey Bridge! How you holdin' up?"

"I'm…Really bored. And I feel way better. My bruises are darker, so they must be getting better."

"That's good, Shrimp. Listen, wanna go to the mall, or something?"

"…Yes. Yeah, I'd love that."

"OK, pick you up in ten."

Duncan hung up and tugged on some clothes. Black hoodie from the desk chair and ripped jeans off the floor, then pulled on his vans and slipped into the bathroom before Courtney noticed. He put a little bit of mousse to stick his hair up, because he was dying to get out of the house and he didn't have time to gel it up. To his misfortune, Princess caught him at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. What's the problem, _MOM_?"

"**US**. We need to talk." She said indignantly

"I've been trying to give you a heart-to-heart for a week, and that doesn't seem to be working, so I'm leaving before you decide to do it for me. Bye." He dodged her slap easily and walked out the door, her screams trailing behind.

"DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME?! WE'RE DONE!!"

He grunted apathetically, turning the ignition and rolling out of there ASAP. She had no idea how much that stung. Was that the big thing that was happening?

'We're done?'

Usually by noon she'd be begging for him to get back home. Not happening today. If she did do that, then he was going to be very confused and angry. You can't say 'We're done' and then take it back. I wasn't right.

One thing he was right about was how he was feeling. He was crumbling into little pieces.

When he got to Bridgette's she wasn't waiting outside, so he walked in, not even bothering to knock.

"Shrimp?" He honestly didn't feel like comforting her today, and she had gotten along fine without him for a week, so, she must have been better. _He_ needed the comforting now.

Duncan walked down the hall until he came up to her room. The door was cracked and she was in her bra, looking at her bruises. She hadn't noticed he was there. Duncan hadn't meant to walk in on her, so he walked back to the living room and called her again. She came back out with a smile that she was probably trying to fake. It wasn't her real smile. It wasn't the one that lit up the room and the one that made her living room golden.

"Hey, Dunk. How're you?" She asked. She was wearing a tight little T-shirt today with a cute little vegan logo on it. Her Indian burns were gone.

"Not good. I think she honestly broke up with me today…Like, for good." He sighed, blowing air out of his mouth. This sucked. Where was he going to stay now?

"-Oh, Duncan. I'm so sorry…" Bridgette said, her face falling. He could almost _feel_ the pity leaking out of her mouth and see her sympathy in her green eyes.

"It's fine. It's… It's fine. I'm okay, right? Do I look good?"

"…Are you?"

"I feel fine. Just a little torn, there's a possibility of her taking it back at the end of the day… But today… It _HURT_." Duncan sounded disgusted with himself, and Bridgette cracked a gentle smile.

"…Do you want to stay here instead? You don't have to go…"

"Oh, don't worry, I want to. I'm going to follow my gut today." There had to be something else… Something bigger than a little fight with Courtney.

* * *

**R & R please. REVIEWWW.**


	7. Fighting

_I'm going to be kind of on and off with the POVs in this story. Hope you like it. =]_

* * *

The mall was half an hour away from Bridgette's house, so that gave him some quiet time to think things over. Princess had meant it, hadn't she? She would never joke about something like that with such a deadly expression on her face… would she?

Bridgette took her helmet off by herself today while Duncan shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the mall, not waiting for her. She caught up with him and linked their arms together, giving him a dazzling grin. Good thing she was here. Bridgette was probably the only thing that could make him feel better. He tried his best to shove away any thoughts of her. It was harder than it looked. Bridgette pulled him into Pacsun and he couldn't help but frown at the stupid pooka shell necklaces she always wanted him to wear.

Okay… maybe the mall was a bad idea. A really bad idea.

Bridgette was off in her own little world, looking at Billabong sweaters while Duncan kept his gaze on the guy in the cowboy hat.

What was that fuckbag doing here?

"B-Bridge? Let's get out of here…" Duncan said cautiously, grabbing her sleeve.

"Why? I wanted this bikini and I-"

"NOW." He said, tugging at her to walk out as soon as possible.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

Duncan ignored her and pulled her out before Geoff noticed either of them. He had his hoodie, so he pulled it over his head and walked around with her for a while. Bridgette looked into a few stores before her eyes landed on that stupid hat. She looked as though her heart had fallen into the pit of her stomach.

She looked overwhelmed.

Terrified.

Sick.

"Fuck this, let's go home." Duncan muttered, cursing under his breath as he protectively wrapped his arm around Bridgette's slim waist. They quickly got to one of the Mall's many exits and were just about to leave, but no. Geoff had to mess everything up. Nothing new there.

Every hair on Duncan's body stood on end as he locked eyes with his former best friend. He motioned at Bridgette to get out with pleading eyes, and she quickly walked out just in time for Geoff to see what Duncan wanted him to. Duncan's had sliding away from her waist, her eyes filled with worry. Worry for Duncan. Not for him.

He could practically see the smoke coming out of Geoff's ears.

Duncan heard the stomps from five yards away and soon felt a tap on his shoulder. Duncan without turning around, dodged the punch that he knew Geoff would and had thrown at him, but before he could send out the full message, he felt Geoff's knuckles on his cheek. By the time Duncan turned from the blow, Geoff struck him again, this time in the stomach. The loss of air slowed him down and pushed him down to the floor. Duncan could taste the blood in his mouth. There would be more.

What the fuck was he doing? Didn't he know who he was fighting? Duncan picked himself off the floor before Geoff could kick him, and as he stood up, his hoodie flew off and his fist collided with Geoff's jaw. They had attracted a crowd, but he didn't see Bridgette. Geoff looked up, starry eyed. He didn't expect his ex to be chilling with his best friend, did he?

With the distraction he had caused, he threw a punch into Geoff's ribs and tossed him into the crowd. This gave Duncan a few seconds to think. His fists stung. Thinking time over. Duncan was never really himself when he fought. His mind went blank. No thoughts. Just hurt and swings and kicks. Geoff wasn't going to give up, and Duncan had too much pride for him to back down now.

Geoff painfully pulled himself back up and grunted, coming back for more torture. Duncan pictured his face being a giant steak. One punch after another. Duncan's breathing was becoming uneven, that's when Geoff tripped him. Duncan pulled him down with him and sat up on him, crushing his face into the floor with his knuckles, pain shooting up his arms and down to his spine with every hit. The crowd was yelling, but his heart beat was so loud that it was all he heard.

Finally, he felt strong arms pull him away from Geoff. Mall cops surrounded the scene and with two swift movements, Duncan dodged the crowd and got to the exit of the mall. Bridgette was outside, her eyes red and puffy, her body pressed against the wall.

There was no time for comfort. Duncan grabbed her by the waist, giving her a grin that bled from the corner. He pulled on his hoodie and limped into the parking lot with her. She was crying… Suddenly, he wanted to take back that stupid grin. He didn't even know why he had done it.

Once he spotted his bike, he realized he couldn't drive it. "Stop crying. Please." Duncan said, wincing as he climbed on it and wrapped his hands on the handles. His knuckles were raw skin and his eye was bound to be black tomorrow. "Get on." He didn't mean to sound so acidly nasty, but he was in a very foul mood.

When he parked the motorcycle in Bridgette's house, he knew what was going to happen.

He couldn't handle anymore talking, but the moment he got on that couch and Bridgette started crying, his heart melted.

That's what she told him. She sat on the edge of the couch, and without warning, rested her head on his shoulder. His arm found his way, clutching her waist softly.

"I miss him," she sobbed and sobbed and wouldn't stop. It sounded like it hurt. "I miss him so bad."

"…Shh… It's okay, Shrimp." Duncan hushed, moving his hand up to pat her hair. Duncan hated the waterworks.

"A-Are you okay? Did he hurt you bad?"

"Nah, I'll heal."

"I'll get some ice. And some IcyHot…"

That's when Duncan realized that he was going to have to stay here.

"I'm sorry about being an ass in the mall. I was just… Not thinking." Duncan said, putting up his leg so he could rest his back. Geoff had hit him hard. He hadn't wanted to fight him either… Geoff was taller and a better fighter than Duncan. Geoff had taken Martial Arts classes, and all Duncan had was the basic Juvie fistfight 'training.'

Bridgette sniffed a bit and wiped away the tears that were still flowing down her pink cheeks.

"It's fine, Dunk… lemme see your eye." She said, sitting down in front of him. She put some IcyHot on the bruised skin around his eye. She had two ice bags and a couple of other first-aid things.

The living room was dim, the only light coming from the kitchen… Bridgette was beautiful when she cried too. Her eyes got extremely green without the red Rudolph nose. When she sat back down to sink into the couch, she didn't look at him, even though his arm was draped over her shoulder. He didn't want to look away from her.

Bridgette glanced at him and turned away again, and Duncan chuckled.

"What?" Bridgette asked, turning her face to him, "What is it?"

"Nothing… I'm gonna turn in," Duncan muttered as he got up and walked into her room, sliding off his shirt and shoes, not waiting for her. When she got to her room, Duncan had passed out on her bed. Bridgette changed and cuddled up next to him. Now it was her turn to stare. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, "Duncan?"

"Mm? Tomorrow, Shrimp." He grumbled, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head.

"Good night."

"Mohh maight…"

* * *

_Hope you liked. I almost cracked, but I held on. That fight scene was really hard to write. I hate fistfights. There's never enough blood. Geoff pulling out a gun would be too un-realistic and out of character… same goes for Dunk. Fluff ahead. Some GxT and some maybe some BxD if I'm feeling generous enough to squeeze it out already. __**R&R! READ&REVIEW!**_


	8. Apologize

_I write fics because I love getting reviews, and it's so fun to let my imagination wander, but want to know what you guys want too, so review! It's gonna be bumpy… and maybe I'll up one on the drama… Cuz I can and it's free… Have fuuuunnn. ;D_

* * *

**Duncan**

Duncan woke alone. Bridgette wasn't by his side, so he'd keep his dream to himself. The punk stood up and made his way to the bathroom. It was locked, so he continued to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs… until he remembered Bridgette was a vegetarian…but then why would there be eggs in her fridge? And did eggs even count? Maybe he should've asked first.

"Shrimp?! You in the bathroom?!"

"Be out in a sec…" She said. She didn't sound too happy.

"You alright?" Duncan asked, throwing out the slightly scrambled eggs, making his way over to the bathroom that was now unlocked and slightly ajar.

Bridgette was staring at her bruises… They just got darker everyday… but they were hurting less with the medicines she was taking.

Duncan stood in the doorway, elbow propped up, looking down at her.

"…Y'know, Ma always told me not to stare in the mirror for too long, or the Devil would pop out one day."

"You should've told her that it was too late," Bridgette snickered, "Dunk? You mind dropping me of at the clinic? I need to pick up some pain killers."

"Um… Yeah. Could you hurry up, babe? I need to take a leak... Oh, and do you like eggs?"

"… You made me buy eggs?!" The beach blonde yelped, dashing out of the bathroom to check out what she had accidentally bought.

Duncan threw his arms up in surrender, "I don't know," and slowly made his way into the bathroom.

**Bridgette**

Bridgette checked the carton, finding out that Duncan had gotten the veggie eggs for her. After serving herself a small bowl of cereal and flipping on Nickelodeon, she didn't expect to see Duncan walk out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Mohawk all fluffy and messy. Little droplets of water slid off of his muscular bod and onto her wooden floor as he walked into her kitchen to finish making himself some breakfast. This was not a good idea.

It was the first time she thought of it, but now she had time to acknowledge what was happening and going to happen. One way or another, she couldn't help but thinking he was trying to seduce her… especially if he continued to walk around naked like that. He was just asking for it.

"Bridge?" He asked all huskily, looking into the pantry for something to make pancakes with.

Bridgette gave him a, "Hmm?" and looked into his eyes for the first time this morning. He was bruised all over… that bastard could hit. The green haired man finished off the eggs, putting them aside for later. Duncan then mixed the powder with the milk and stirred it together, the bowl pressed up against his waist.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure. Where to?" Bridgette asked, pushing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"The club by downtown. The neon one."

"… Okay...Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"I'm gonna drop you off at the clinic and I'll be busy in the afternoon, so can you take the bus?"

"Sure thing. You making me a pancake?" Bridgette asked sweetly, pulling up her knees onto the couch, watching SpongeBob on the screen of her TV. The moment she said that, Duncan was flung back to his fight with Courtney. Her underwear on the floor and his Pink Floyd shirt draped over her while she flipped pancakes.

"Uhh… Yeah, how many you want?" He asked, trying not to think about anything Princess related.

"Just two." Ugh, why two? Did every single little thing have to link back to that woman?

Bridgette turned her attention to Duncan again as he flipped the pancakes flawlessly, almost gracefully, which was extremely weird for someone like him.

"Go put on some clothes, please." Bridge muttered, getting up and grabbing the pan from him and bumping him with her hips, which resulted in a painful flinch from both of them. So, no roughhousing for a few days still.

"Aww, why? Am I distracting you with my pecs?" Duncan asked, touching his six-pac, marveling at his own hot-ness.

"No! You're naked in my kitchen!… I've only had that dream twice and it was always Ashton Kutcher."

"Ew, do you know who that guy's married to? She's like, ancient!"

"Go get dressed!" She laughed, pushing him down into the hall, getting back to the pancakes that she now wanted to eat. She hadn't eaten much in the past week. The food that Duncan had bought her was still perfectly placed in the pantry. She had lost a good seven pounds.

**Duncan**

Bridgette looked unhealthy. Duncan was starting to worry about her. She looked thinner and almost zombie-like. But she was cheerier than usual, so that was always a heads up. Duncan pulled on the same clothes he what worn yesterday, even though there was a box full of Geoff's clothes in the corner of Bridgette's room. She would probably act like she didn't mind if he asked, so he didn't even bother and pulled on his sweaty shirt. After walking back to the kitchen, he caught Bridgette leaning on the counter eating her pancakes slowly, her blonde hair almost falling into the syrup.

"Um… I'm sorry about… yesterday." He muttered, taking the strand of hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"Nah, it's fine. Are you feeling okay? Want some Advil?"

"Sure. You ready to go? I've got some things to do." Duncan picked at his nails with his teeth, nibbling the sides.

"Yeah, totally. I'll go change." She grabbed some pills from the medicine cabinet and served him up a glass of water, before prancing into her room. Bridge pulled on her dark brown owl shirt and her cream hoodie. (She honestly had one in every color.) Her faded jeans went well with it, so she tugged them on careful not to touch her bruises. After brushing down her hair and letting it loose for the first time in a while, she walked out and put on her beige Crocs that went with everything she owned.

Duncan's eyes wouldn't leave her alone until he snapped back into reality and finished his pancakes.

He managed to drag himself outside without letting his jaw drop down but by the time she got herself onto his motorcycle he was practically drooling.

Duncan climbed on and drove her all the way to the clinic which was right next to Courtney's house. Bridgette hopped off and pulled off her helmet, doing that sexy hair flip thing that the models did in the Herbal Essence commercials.

"So, what's your cover story?"

"… I told him I got mugged…"

"Nice. Does that guy ask you any questions? Is he a good doctor?"

"Yeah. I've known him for a while. Don't worry, I'll be home quick."

"Me? Worry? Nahh… See ya shrimp."

"See ya."

Duncan reved up his bike and drove to the only place he could think of.

Courtney's place.

Even though he knew he should have knocked, Duncan jiggled the door open, because he knew the lock was jammed, so when he got in, he didn't expect to see Courtney on the couch with some random dude, half naked, clothes all over the living room.

Fucking unbelievable.

He'd been gone for less than a day and she was already sleeping around. Best part was that the dude had the balls to speak up.

"Who the fuck are you?" The redhead asked, throwing a pillow onto Courtney to shield her, and even though he was attempting to look tough, he looked scared shitless.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Duncan growled.

He was about to jump the guy, but he took one look at Courtney's face and his heart dropped. He couldn't attack him… they were done. She had every right to sleep around now. Duncan couldn't read her expression so he just said, "Chill, I'm just gonna get my shit and leave."

Duncan walked into their old room and grabbed his already packed duffle bag. He'd have to come back for the boxes of video games later, but he grabbed the Grand Theft Auto one and slipped it into the side of his bag before leaning against the wall. He could hear those two whispering to each other.

"Who was that guy? He scared the shit out of me." The little wuss whined.

"My ex, Spence." Courtney said, in her 'duhh' tone. He hated that tone.

"THAT GUY? Jeez, I didn't know you were into scary looking guys… You coulda told me he was coming over."

"… I didn't know." Courtney sighed.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. I'll be back for the rest of my shit later." Duncan walked swiftly out to the door and got on his bike, duffle bag where Bridgette would be sitting. Everything was going to be fine.

Everything was going to be fine…  
Fine.

When he got to Bridgette's house again, he changed his clothes and decided to take a long walk.

Duncan walked. And walked…He just walked, without knowing where he was going and walked without purpose. It's not that he was totally in love with her and now he could never get over her… It's the fact that she cheated. He despised being cheated on. It reminded him of a certain Goth he had dated. The one and only girl he was probably never going to get over. That's when it came to him. He knew where Geoff was hiding.

Duncan flipped open his phone and dialed that number that he knew by heart.

"Slayer."

"What?"

"You're hiding Geoff."

"…No." That pause said it all.

"You fucking homo! How could you?!"

"Wait-"

Duncan clicked before he could finish. The house wasn't far off. Little homo was rich enough to have three people over, and still leave Duncan out. Still, he wasn't angry at Slayer… and if he was, he'd take it out on Geoff,

He walked up to the porch and knocked on Slayer's door.

Duncan was expecting Geoff, his fist ready to crush his skull, but it had to be Gwen. Gwen looked up at him and her laughing face faded. " DUNK!" She squealed, her expression turning into a grin. She opened the door completely and threw herself onto him. Okay, he so didn't need this today. Her pixie-like body clinging to him made Duncan wanna pick her up and run.

"Hey, G. How's it hangin'?"

"It's great! And you? What's up?"

"Nuthin, I'm here to pick up Bridgette's car." Gwen looked him up and down, taking in the bruises.

"Holy crap, your face! Um…Well… Geoff's got the keys. He's inside, want me to get him for you?"

"Please and thanks, Sunshine." Duncan muttered, leaning by the doorframe, feeling Trent glaring daggers at him from the couch. Duncan gave him a shrug, which was as good as flicking him off, when suddenly the daggers turned into chainsaws. Geoff was officially downstairs. Duncan wasn't in a very comfortable position. He had two ex friends staring him down and an ex girlfriend provoking him to scoop her up and take her with him.

"What do you want?" Geoff asked, walking down the stairs with his black eye… like if he was proud of it.

"Bridgette wants her car back. And she told me to tell you that you should pick up your shit before she burns it."

"Yeah? You sure she came up with that without your influence?"

"Oh, wow, when'd you learn to say such large words?"

Geoff charged towards him until he was almost nose to nose with Duncan, slamming the door behind them and leaving Gwen and Trent to their thoughts. They probably didn't know anything about what Geoff had done to Bridge.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Geoff asked, his big hands pushing Duncan against the wall.

"Lots of things… But, let's face it… you're way worse than I am." Duncan smirked, not expecting Geoff to grab him by the collar and push him up against the side of the house. His shifting let Duncan know that the car keys were in his front left pocket. That jingle was about to save his already bruised ass.

"You motherfucker, stay the fuck away from Bridgette!"

"Pssh, right, so you can kill her? Lucky I haven't called the cops on you… That doesn't sound like a half bad idea right now, either." Duncan said, shoving him off

"She's my _GIRLFRIEND_!" Geoff bellowed, eyes blue and miserable.

"Correction. WAS. After that stunt, she'll never get back with you and I'll make sure of it." Duncan challenged, knowing that whatever happened, he would make sure that Geoff never touched Bridgette again.

"What the fuck is your damage?! Mind your own fucking buisness!"

"**YOU** were the one who got me tangled up into this mess, so shut the fuck up. I mean, honestly? What was running through your mind? What you did was NOT COOL."

"I was drunk!" Geoff grabbed Duncan's neck this time, while Duncan's hand slid down to grab the keys from his pocket.

"Don't give me your useless excuses! I don't need them, okay?! You and I both know that you knew exactly what you were doing that night!" Duncan yelled back, grabbing them tightly, so they wouldn't jingle, kicking Geoff off.

"What do you want me to do, Bro?!"

"Fix it!" Duncan screamed, turning around and walking towards the car.

Geoff followed, feeling drained from last night. He couldn't even pick himself up, much less throw a punch, "I can't! I'm in a fucking rut! I don't know what to do with myself!"

"Well, you should really figure things out. And here's a hint. Apologizing might help." Duncan said insensitively, opening the car door and turning it on. While Geoff stood there, shocked at how Duncan had even gotten the keys.

* * *

_Hope you like! REVIEWWW!_


	9. Restraint

**Duncan **

Duncan parked into Bridgette's driveway, ready for a nice hot shower and a good night with the beach blonde. It was about time they start enjoying their long summer. Duncan stuffed the keys into his pocket, walking in through the door that he knew would be open. Bridgette was home, in the shower, singing a Sugar Ray song with the door flung open. Duncan couldn't help but snicker as he made his way over to the bathroom, peeking in to see the girl yelling at the top of her lungs in the bubble bath. Bridgette used a loofah to scrub at her legs, getting the smell of clinic off of her pretty skin. Those damn rainbow bubbles covered Bridgette's rack, making Duncan lean in more… But before he could walk away unnoticed, Bridgette smirked and tossed the loofah at the door. "If you wanna see me naked, I promise, I'll make it harder for you!" The girl wrapped her arms protectively over her breasts, shaking her head with an unmistakable grin on her face as Duncan ducked behind the door.

"Heh… Sorry Malibu…Couldn't help myself." He said, peeking in once more, his face being greeted by a bar of soap. Bridgette had one hell of an arm. "Ouch!"

"Mmhmm… You're so damn lucky I'm still naked, cuz if I wasn't, you'd be soooo dead right now."

"Oh? What'cha gonna do to me, Shrimpo? Pounce on me? … Actually, that doesn't sound half bad." The man muttered, rubbing his soapy forehead from behind the bathroom door.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, and I got you a present!" The punk chirped, fondling the keys in his pocket while walking into Bridgette's room.

"A what?"

"Don't worry, just finish up." He said, digging through his bag for something to wear for the night.

Once Bridgette was done drying up, she pulled on her robe and walked in on Duncan changing. The guy had to have worked out for a living, because his body was, like, perfect.

"Waswrong babe? See somethin' ya like?" Duncan asked, pulling on is wife beater and a wrinkled plaid button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Duncan. Owned. Oxford. Shirts.

What the fuck?

"Yes… Yes I do. Where are you going?" She asked, digging into her drawers for underwear.

Duncan glanced around the room, as if Bridgette was speaking to someone else. "Um… Did you forget we were going clubbing? I dunno about you, but I need some alcohol in my system… maybe I'll sneak off into a strip club… get me some lovin'."

"Oh, right! Um… What should I wear?" The beach beauty began to shuffle around the room, flinging clothes out of her closet. She couldn't wear anything too revealing, so she went with a rose pink Cher shirt that had long sleeves with shorts that showed off her gorgeous thighs. After the girl slid into the bathroom and changed into her night outfit, Duncan had to hold himself back.

"Y'look great." He muttered, looking up at her ponytail. Did she have to wear it like that _all the time_? Duncan reached over and pulled the scrunchie gently from her head, making her hair fall into place on her shoulders, "There. Now, let's get you your present!" The overgrown punk yelled, chuckling as he put his hands over Bridgette's clean face. She didn't wear any makeup, so it didn't bother her that he touched her face... Unlike a certain ex girlfriend of his who would whine for every single little thing.

He led the girl out to her car, hands pressed tightly to her eyes. She was smiling and when his hands let her face go, she had a fit.

"OHMYGOSH, my CAR! Holy shit! Duncan! How did you-?" She was going to ask, but he shook his head and opened up the door for her.

"I know, I know… I'm the boss." Duncan grinned, hoping she wouldn't ask how he got it back. If she wanted to know, it would have to wait for later. Just like the conversation he continued to put off.

"Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna go out to eat. Secluded. We need to talk about… y'know…. Stuff. And then we're going clubbing to wherever you want. And maybe to a strip club afterwards… If you're up for it."

Bridgette laughed, nodding her head. "Okay. So… where do we go eat?"

"You up for some sushi? Ming's is near the club so we can park and walk over to it."

"Sounds good."

Duncan began driving out of her neighborhood, flipping on the radio station where The Offspring had just begun to belt out their electric guitars and obnoxious punk vocals. Bridgette didn't complain. Once they had paid for the parking, Duncan and Bridgette walked into Ming's for some grub. The tables were low on the ground and the chairs looked like three inch foot rests, but it was comfy and dark. Duncan ordered the Godzilla rolls (Only because he liked the name), and Bridgette ordered something vegetarian-ish.

"Hey, can I get a fork? I'm no good with these." Duncan asked the Asian waitress sweetly, putting down his chopsticks. Bridgette smirked and used her chopsticks expertly, tossing little green veggies into her mouth with a flick of the wrist.

The punk rolled his eyes and smiled, taking one of her sushi rolls with his hands. "Show off."

Bridge stuck her tongue out, finally coming out with it, "What'd you have to do to get my car back, Duncan?"

"…I went over to Slash's house… He's keeping Gwen, Trent, and Geoff… So I called down Geoff and asked him, very nicely, to hand over his keys…"

Bridgette took a long moment to take this in. "…What did he do to you?"

"He's… well, he's very jealous, y'know, now that we're living together. He wants you back... And I'm not going to let that happen." He reminded her.

"He said that?" Bridgette asked; a hint of hope in her tone masked with an angry face.

It didn't trick the experienced liar, "Yeah. And you're not getting within 100 feet of his reach without me holding you on a leash." Duncan threw back, grabbing the fork from the waitress as she brought Bridgette her black tea.

"Seriously, what'd you do?"

"He was about to beat me up, and… well, I'm too tired to fight the asshole, so I let him think he was going to punch me when I reached down and took his keys… then I kicked him off me when he went to choke me and I got into the car… Y'know how slow he is-"

"Duncan!" Bridgette yelled, a disapproving smirk on her face. He might have hurt her, but the need to back Geoff up was obviously still there.

"Slow reflexes and all, so he was kinda… _confused_ when I drove off…" Duncan teased, shoving his spicy sushi into his mouth. "Bridge…?"

"Yeah?"

"I know… this isn't the time or place… But I need you to tell me what you guys were fighting about… For real. No one beats up their girlfriend because of a Green Day album… Unless they're crazy."

"…You're right…" She muttered, her face growing solemn. Duncan was expecting an answer, but it's not the one he wanted, "This isn't the time or place. Later…"

The mohawked man gave her an understanding nod as they continued onto a different topic and finished their food.

"Bridge, why are you a vegetarian? Like, what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I worked at the shelter down on fifth when I lived with my parents, remember? And we were having a barbeque… I was making hotdogs when this little girl comes up to me and she goes, 'what'cha doing?' and I told her I was cooking hotdogs. So I'm there, cooking, and she started crying. Like, sobbing,"

Duncan stared at her through half open eyelids, which made him look like he was either falling asleep or checking her out.

"So I told her to stop crying because hotdogs weren't really dogs, and she asked me what they were, so I told her they were made out of pig… and she started crying again. So to that little girl, it was the same to be eating a dog or a pig… they were still animals… and I dunno. It hit home, so I tried it out. I went a whole month on veggies and fruits, so I was like, why can't I do it all the time? And now I'm three years without eating meat."

"I admire that… Having that kind of restraint. Isn't it hard, like when someone pulls out some hot, steamy bacon?" Duncan teased, smirking as he pushed the last big roll of sushi into his mouth.

"Not when it makes you sick to your stomach."

"Right… So, I'm stuffed. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," Bridgette was just about to ask the waitress for the check before Duncan pulled her hand down and called the lady over.

"Excuse me, could we have another plate of what she had?" Duncan asked, pointing at Bridgette's plate. The lady nodded and as she went into the kitchen, Duncan grabbed Bridgette's hand and dashed out the door, pulling her into the car.

It didn't take her long to realize they were doing a dine n dash, so when she spoke up to protest, he'd already ordered and next thing she knew she was being pulled into the car, a laughing Duncan at the wheel as he drove them off, leaving the restaurant without having paid a cent.

"Are you fucking crazy, Duncan? We're gonna get arrested!" Bridgette screamed clutching onto her seat as Duncan ran a red light. The guy could drive!

"No we aren't! Do you know how many times I get away with that? Especially with Asians! That's why I was so sweet to that waitress!" Duncan laughed, grinning like the devil himself.

"You're insane!" The beach blonde yelled, her hand now clutching at her chest as she light up a bit, smiling at the fact that they hadn't paid for their meal… It tasted better when it was free.

"Yeah? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like it…" He grunted, elbowing her lightly with a wiggle of his brow.

"…I do not! I don't approve of you and your criminal ways!" Bridge giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you do… You love me." With a wink, Duncan pulled into a parking lot, probably two-three blocks away from the club. As usual, this club was put in the totally wrong side of town. There could be homeless people with rabies or creepy dudes with knives in any of the alleys they'd pass, so Duncan protectively draped an arm over the girl's shoulder. "Malibu? I know you don't feel like talking about that… But whenever I bring it up, you can't just spiral into depression. I thought you were over it."

"…I am. I just thought you'd bought my lie, so… I felt kinda guilty when you told me."

"Okay. So… Is now a good time? We can shake it off later."

"Fine, Duncan. He beat me up because I was constantly walking in on him when he cheated on me."

"He cheated more than once?… And-"

"Don't start, Duncan!" She yelled. Brdgette continued, "He'd get pissed and hit me, then he'd drink away whatever he was feeling… then he'd see me, bleeding and get pissed again… and then he'd start again. He'd wake up with a hangover, say he was sorry, tell me he loved me and that he wouldn't do it again." She sighed. "And I fucking bought it… Every time."

"…So, that time he said you fell down the stairs and you were hospitalized… It was him?"

"…Yeah. But I really did fall down the stairs."

"What the fuck? He pushed you?"

"No! I was trying to get out before he hit me a fourth time and I tripped down the stairs in his house."

"…Now I see why you're keeping so much to yourself… The more you tell me the worse he gets. I wanna kick his ass…"

"So there. That's why he beat me up. Before going to the club, he was hooking up with some girl in my fucking bathroom… he kicked her out, pushed me into the car and blasted that fucking Green Day CD till my ears were practically bleeding. Then when I reached out to lower it a little, he punched me in the shoulder and told me to not touch anything. So I didn't. When we got out of the car, he grabbed his drugs, smoked in the parking lot… and when I decided to go to the club alone, he grabbed my hair, kicked me until I was on the floor and all I could feel was pain… then he told me to get up. I made it in with him… then I passed out in the restroom. To make matters worse… When I woke up about an hour later, I stumbled over for a drink and some douche had fucked with it… Then you came…"

"…Good thing I did. Y'know I don't regret interfering. I thought I would, cuz I'm a dick like that, but, you're worth it, babe. You deserve better than that ass-face."

Bridgette looked up at Duncan as they neared the club. It was a side entrance, like any other, but the guys standing at the front didn't bother carding them to let them in... also, the floor inclined down into a kind of spiral. Underground clubs were the coolest. They walked in and he ordered Bridge some beer to drown her troubles. Everything they were playing was house and techno or whatever and the dance floor was completely covered with people, jumping up and down, forming little circles to dance in. Fists were pumping and it was like something out of Jersey Shore, but it was too much fun to diss right now.

Bridgette lightened up after their dim little chat and Duncan had had just enough alcohol to forget everything Geoff related and enjoy every second of the night. He'd pulled Bridgette away from the bar and got her grinding her rear onto his crotch, which was, no doubt, extremely hot. She had such a nice ass. He placed his big hands on her shapely hips, pulling her closer to him, his chest pressing against her back and his hot breath hit the back of her neck. His lips ended up on her, trailing soft kisses down her neck. He never knew when to stop.

"D-Duncan, stop." She muttered, turning around to face him, his soul patch being the first thing she could see.

"Sorry… Little out of line." He admitted, grabbing her by the waist and holding her at a decent distance. He smiled at her, his nose piercing shining in the strobe lights. Nothing ever seemed to get awkward with this guy.

Bridgette smiled back at him, dancing a bit closer than she usually would. So, yeah, they were both a little tipsy, but so what? Bridgette hadn't had this much fun in weeks and Duncan was having a blast slowly seducing the beach babe.

Duncan managed to get them home safe, no police car chase or anything. The strong man opened the car door and hauled Bridgette over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Duncan, I'm gonna throw up!" She yelped, feeling her feet touch the ground as he set her straight. Duncan tried sliding the key into the front door, but missed five times, so by the sixth time, he'd finally opened the door and let Bridgette walk in. He followed the girl into her house, stripping off his shirt as he witnessed her walking into her room. When Duncan got to her room, she was half naked, pulling on her spankees to go to bed. He was so drunk, he didn't even stop to admire her soft skin, and how nice her boobs were. Duncan kicked off his pants like he had the night before and passed out on the bed, but before he fell into the deep, dreamless dream, he felt Bridgette's vanilla and salty beach sent cover him as she slid a hand over his pecs and fell asleep.

The hangover tomorrow would be a bad one… but he'd have thousands more if it meant having another night like the one he had had tonight.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. Over

**Duncan**

Duncan awoke the next morning, his mouth drier than a nun's crotch and his brain feeling loose in his skull as he turned to look at a sleeping Bridgette. How had he even gotten here?

"Bridge." He gasped, moving his hand up to shake her awake. It was painful to even move. His head was pounding and just speaking out loud made him feel like he was going to barf.

Bridgette rolled in her comfy bed, murmuring in her sleep. She wasn't getting up. Shit.

The punk spent a good hour and a half in hell, dying of cotton mouth and trying his best to go back to sleep, but nothing was working and his head felt like it was being pecked at by a Woodpecker.

That's when Bridgette woke up, perfectly normal. Damn… she could hold her liquor.

"Shrimp, can you get me a pitcher of water?" Duncan groaned, placing his hand on his throbbing head.

She laughed, nodding, "Jeez, you look terrible." Bridgette said, rushing out of her room to get him something to drink.

After what seemed ages, Duncan got rid of the dry feeling in the back of his throat, having drunken at least four bottles of water and a glass of orange juice. Bridgette hung around, baking cookies for him. They wouldn't make him feel any better physically, but Duncan loooved cookies.

"God, I was hoping to go and get the rest of my stuff out of Courtney's house." Duncan groaned, plopping down onto the bed after he placed the empty water bottle onto the floor.

"I could go for you…" Bridgette offered, getting up off the bed to go check on the cookies.

"Nah… I don't want her to murder you. I'd feel terrible afterwards." He muttered, smirking, even if the sounds of her sandals against the floor irritated the shit out of him. "Jesus, how much did I drink?" He asked, loud enough for Bridgette to hear from the kitchen. She didn't reply, knowing that any noise would cause Duncan pain, so she made her way back into her room, sitting beside her friend.

"Apparently, way more than you should have." The girl whispered, running a hand over his shoulder.

Duncan felt like a puppy, wishing to place his head on Bridgette's lap. She always looked so inviting. Especially in her little spankees.

"I had fun last night…" Bridgette admitted, burying her feet into her sheets. Duncan was still amazed at how she didn't have a throbbing headache.

"So did I. I'm glad we got to talk." Duncan mumbled, truly satisfied that he'd gotten Bridgette's problem out into the open. He felt as if he'd finally gained her trust.

"Well, about _me_ anyways." Bridgette said, smirking at the look on Duncan's pained face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we talked about me… and Geoff. Not about you and your problems. We never talk about you."

"We don't talk about me because there's nothing to say about me." Duncan muttered, trying to quickly finish this conversation. He didn't want to talk about himself! Last thing he'd ever want to do was that!

"Sure there is, Duncan. There's so much more to you than people think…" Bridgette said, hearing the beep of the oven.

"Shut up, don't go all gooey on me now." Duncan said, rolling his eyes. The motion hurt his brain. Ouch. She got off the bed again, coming back in less than five minutes with a tray of warm cookies. Bridgette was amazing. She kinda reminded Duncan of his mother, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"So let's talk about you, then." Bridgette insisted.

"No way, Shrimpo." Duncan denied, feeling slightly cornered because he could barely move. Now she wanted to talk to him about his feelings? Ew, no way.

"…Is this about Courtney? Is that why you don't feel like talking?" The gorgeous blonde asked, batting her long lashes. Duncan practically melted, and quickly gave in.

"No Bridge it's just…Fine. I walked in on her and some other dude yesterday when I went to get my stuff… and I don't know how you do it. How is it that you forgave Geoff after catching him cheating so many times?"

"I loved him, Duncan. Anything he did could be forgiven in my eyes…" Bridgette said softly, speaking in past tense. It made Duncan happy for her, but he continued to wallow in his anger.

"…Then I guess I didn't love her." Duncan grumbled, trying to sound tough even though he was royally pissed at the thought.

Bridgette didn't know whether to support or un-encourage his statement. Because of the fact that he never spoke of his problems, Bridgette didn't know whether he was pleased or saddened by the fact that he'd left Courtney.

"Fine. You didn't have to love her. Liking someone is enough."

Duncan reached over and grabbed a warm cookie, the chocolate melting in his mouth as he ate.

"Mmm… These are great… Hey, Sweetheart, I'm gonna take you up on your offer. Be careful around Courtney though… She's a killer."

"Okay. What do you want me to bring?"

"…The rest of my clothes, which should be in a box by now… my video games, and…"

"And?"

"My plasma screen TV…" Duncan finished, smiling sheepishly as Bridgette's eyes widened.

"I can't take Courtney's TV! She'll eat me alive!"

"I paid for it! It's mine!" Duncan whined, guessing that he'd have to go back for it some other day when he wasn't hung-over. "Fine, just my clothes and my games…"

"Okay… Don't do anything crazy, Duncan…"

**Bridgette**

Bridgette climbed into her car, still shocked that Duncan had done something like this for her. Getting her car back was more than she could have ever asked of him, and she hadn't even done _that_, so going to get his stuff was the least she could do now.

The surfer girl knew her way around town, and she quickly found Courtney's house. Once she was at her doorstep, she realized she didn't know what to say. Fuck.

Courtney opened the door, looking slightly pissed, but pleased. The usual.

"Hey, Courtney…" The beach blonde said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Bridgette. Nice to see you. What brings you here?" Courtney asked, tapping her foot expectantly.

"Duncan… he wants his things back." She managed.

"Then why doesn't he come get it himself?" Courtney said, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"He's sick." She mumbled back, her anger rising at the tan girl's insistency.

Bridgette never liked Courtney, and Courtney had always hated her, so now that she was dissing her new found best friend, she thought it best to defend him.

"How do you know?" Courtney sneered, her upper lip practically curling.

"He's _living_ with me." Bridgette lashed back, venom in her voice. Bridgette was nice, but she didn't like being pushed. And Courtney was a pusher. Probably why Duncan left her.

"Oh. Well, perfect. I put all his shit away already." She said happily, her voice returning to its usual squeaky tone. Courtney left Bridgette at the door, not bothering to let her in as she went into her room to pick out a large box with his things in it. She shoved it out with her foot, pushing towards the front door. Bridgette looked around from outside, looking into the living room to see Duncan's flat screen hanging merrily on the wall. Greedy bitch. She wanted to say something about it so badly, but she knew it wasn't her place, so Bridgette took the box, lifting it up with ease and pushing it into her trunk, leaving Courtney's door open because it seemed like the meanest thing she _could_ do.

When Bridgette got home, she found Duncan lounging on her couch, shirtless and in his boxers. He had a milk mustache, and a cookie loosely in his hand as he watched old re-runs of 6teen on the telly.

"Got your stuff."

"Thanks babe…Minus the TV, though… right?"

"…I can't ask her for it. She has it in the freaking living room…"

"It's okay Malibu. I've got a plan." His grin was wicked and made him look menacing, but attractive at the same time. Bridgette already knew what was going on in his criminal mind. He wanted to break into her house and take it. Easy enough, but not when it was just going to be him. Sure, she owed him for her car… but Bridgette couldn't _steal_ from someone's house!

"You're insane. I'm not doing it…" Even though she really did want to feel the rush he felt… she wanted to get that look on her face… she wanted to commit a crime, but if they got caught, she'd die.

"Yeah you are. Don't worry… I know the place inside out. She leaves the bathroom window open. We get in through there, sneak past her room, into the living room, take it and leave through the front door."

"…No! No, I can't."

"Please? C'mon, you totally owe me." And with that guilt trip, he got Bridgette to agree, because he'd done so much for her already.

Duncan had been the shoulder to cry on, the person to talk to, to vent to, he'd gotten her car back from her ex's clutches, so in his eyes, it was only fair for her to help him get his flat screen back.

"You're gonna be with me. Nothing's gonna happen, I promise." Duncan muttered, sitting up, still obviously in a tizzy. With his charming voice, Duncan easily got Bridge to cave in.

"Okay, fine, Duncan!" Bridgette yelled, chuckling as she sat down next to the punk. He leaned into her, dropping his head onto her lap. He offered her a cookie, and Bridgette gingerly ate it, toying with the loose strands of green hair that hadn't been put up into his Mohawk.

**Duncan**

He was extremely pleased by the fact that Bridgette had practically mind fucked him, and how she knew what he'd been plotting, so he gave her a smile when she gave in. "I knew you'd see things my way…" He murmured, handing her a warm cookie while she played with his hair. He could honestly get used to this chick.

After the two finished the cookies, they went to her room to unpack his things and proceeded to put Geoff's shit into a box. They struck up conversation, Duncan informing her that she had to man up. Be strong. She couldn't let Geoff walk all over her anymore. She had to wise up and see past the big blue puppy-dog eyes, because when the time came, he would be back, begging for forgiveness… and Bridgette was going to have to refuse.

The two made a deal.

Bridgette promised to wise up, and Duncan promised to get a job by the time summer was over… he also promised to pay for rent, now that Bridgette was going to let him stay at her house.

They stole the television. They tossed it into Bridgette's car and installed it that same night.

The time came quicker than the two had anticipated… for both of them. A day later, Courtney was knocking on the door, yelling for Duncan to come out, if he was man enough.

Bridgette was the one who opened the door, in her baby blue pajamas. It made Courtney boil when she peeked into the house and saw her flat screen hanging on Bridgette's living room wall.

"Can I help you?"

"YES! I want my TV back! If I don't get it back, I will press charges against the both of you for breaking and entering, _AND_ stealing!" The brunette screeched,

"…It's not _your_ TV. It's Duncan's… and you don't have any proof that we were in your house." Bridgette shot back, her hands on her waist. Duncan made his way out of the room, his disheveled mohawk pointing in seven different directions. The punk was shirtless and in his boxers, but his face immediately looked awake when he saw Courtney and Bridgette bickering.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?" He asked, like some cop out of a bad sitcom.

"You _know_ what the problem is, you fucking _crook_! You **stole** my television!"

"So? You stole my heart…and my grandma's pancake recipe. Both are worth way more than a flat screen…" The green haired man mumbled, grinning lazily.

"Give it back, Duncan!" Courtney shouted, exasperated.

"It's _**mine**_! I don't have to give it back! And if you're thinking about pressing charges or suing me or some shit like that, then go ahead! I have the receipt, and you have no proof! Good look winning that case." Bridgette closed the door before Courtney could say anything else, locking it and giving Duncan a grin.

About a week later, it was Bridgette's turn to fight her battle. And when Geoff came around, Duncan had Bridgette's back, 100%.

The two reversed their roles, Duncan being the one to come out and open the door when the blonde skater boy came a-knockin'.

"Duncan." Geoff greeted, nodding his head, and peeking into the house. "Nice TV…"

"Thanks, bro. So, whatdya want?" Duncan asked casually, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Can you wake Bridge for me? I need to talk with her." Geoff said, stern look on his face. Duncan nodded, leaving the door ajar as he went down the hall and into her room.

He walked into the room, her limp body sleeping on her bed. "Bridge… wake up…It's him. You ready?"

Bridgette stirred, slowly making her way up, "I got this." The blonde mumbled, mostly to herself as she walked out, too sleepy to remember what she was wearing.

The surfer babe made her way towards her ex boyfriend, clad only in Duncan's Silverstein T-shirt and her Tuesday undies.

"Hey, Geoff." Bridgette murmured uncertainly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey Bridge. Look, I just wanted to tell you that…I feel terrible about what I did to you. Everything. The cheating, the drugs… your arms… are they okay?" Geoff asked, pulling off his cowboy hat and running a hand through his blonde locks. The fact that she was wearing Duncan's clothes didn't seem to bother him, which could only mean one thing... He was over her too.

"I'm fine now."

"…I just wanna… y'know, thank you for not telling anyone… and I'm sorry." His voice and eyes looked sincere.

"I know… And… I forgive you." She said confidently, showing him a sliver of a smile. Geoff smiled happily at her, still having hopes of getting back with her. Duncan walked out of the room again, making sure he got rid of those hopes, Geoff's box of stuff now in tow.

"Here, bud." Duncan said, pushing the box into his hands. "Sorry about your face…" He said bluntly, mostly because of the stitch marks on his face. Had he really busted him up that bad?

"It's fine dude… I had it coming." Geoff admitted, balancing the box with one hand as he pushed the hat back onto his head, and giving Bridgette a grin. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek with another, "I'm sorry."

Duncan was still slightly mad at the fact that he was just letting him get away with everything he'd done… but he was his best friend, and there really were no instructions when it came to a situation like this. Settling it like civilized people seemed like the best thing they could do.

So when he saw Geoff leaving with a smile on his face, happy to have been forgiven…and when he saw Bridgette light up like she used to... Duncan couldn't help but smile too… because it was over. No more drama. Bridgette was over it, Geoff was out of her hair…

Once Bridgette shut the door, Duncan scooped her up, laughing like a madman.

"Yes! That was amazing! You did so good!" He shouted, his arms wrapped securely around her waist as he felt her legs cling to his waist. She laughed as he tossed her up, as to get a better grip so she wouldn't fall. Duncan ended up looking up at her green gaze, and before he could repeat how proud he was of her, well, it must have been the rush of the moment, because Bridgette's soft lips pushing up against his took him totally by surprise.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Author's Note

_Hey, Missezlovett here,_

_I know you guys are probably going to think I'm totally lame, but I'm going to end it right about here. What more is there to say? This story's pretty much already wrapped up.  
__Thank you guys so much for reviewing and faving my story, it means the world to me. ;)_


End file.
